Fireside Girls
The Fireside Girls are a girls organization, similar to Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. The only known troop in Danville is Troop 46231. This troop appears to be led (at least partially) by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, while the organization appears to be led (and founded) by Eliza M. Fireside. It's founding time is unknown, but it can be assumed it is relatively recently due to Eliza still being alive. It is unknown if there are additional troops in Danville, or elsewhere. The girls show a large variety of skills, and often use these to help with their Big Ideas. They also use their handbook, which contains information on a large variety of subjects - such as Time Travel and Car Engines. Members of Troop 46231 There are seven regular members of the troop, with an eigth member as a recent inductee. Until "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", only Isabella and Gretchen had actually been addressed by name. Image:IsabellaOnPhone.png| Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Image:Adyson.png| Adyson Sweetwater Image:Ginger.jpg| Ginger Image:Gretchen.png| Gretchen Image:Holly.png| Holly Image:Katie.png| Katie Image:Milly.png| Milly Image:UniformedCandace.png| Candace Flynn * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (voiced by Alyson Stoner); is a half-Hispanic girl who has a crush on Phineas. She is the troop leader and has long black hair and wears a pink ensemble similar to the rest of the Fireside girls. * Adyson Sweetwater (voiced by Madison Pettis); the girl has straight brown hair, and her uniform is a sleeveless uniform and a red headband. * Ginger (voiced by Tiffany Espensen.); the Asian girl has straight black hair, and her uniform has a red collar and cuffs. It has been suggested that Ginger has a crush on Baljeet (which the other girls don't appreciate). * Gretchen (voiced by Ariel Winter); the girl has rather short brown hair, and her uniform has red belt around the skirt and wears glasses. * Holly (voiced by Cymphonique Miller); the African-American girl has her hair in two puffy pigtails, and her uniform has a red collar and two small splits at the sides. * Katie (voiced by Isabella Acres); the girl has blond-haired with two pigtails, light-skinned, and her uniform has a red collar. * Milly (voiced by Isabella Murad); the girl has curly brown hair, freckles and a yellow bow, and her uniform has a red collar and a red circular pattern on the sleeves and the bottom, and with black shoes. New Members: * Candace Flynn; she became a Fireside Girl through a one-day marathon session of earning patches, but her motivation for doing so was to attend a concert. It is unknown if she still a member or resigned after the concert was over. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * Unknown Fireside Girl #1; has long blond-haired, and uniform has a red turnover collar and cuffs. ("I Was A Middle-Aged Robot") * Unknown Fireside Girl #2; has short brown hair, and her uniform has a dark brown belt with an orange buckle on her skirt. ("I Was A Middle-Aged Robot") Fireside Girl Accomplishment Patches Fireside Girls anthem The Fireside Girls organization has its own anthem: We're Fireside girls one and all, and together we belong. We wear our patches upon our sashes, and stand cute, small and strong! This is the fireside girls' song... And it's not too terribly long! Participation in the Big Ideas Known Rules Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6: "A Troop Leader may award full Fireside Girl status to any girl who has earned 50 patches." ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Buildings The Fireside Girls have two known locations. One building is in Downtown Danville, and is their official lodge. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") They also have a clubhouse in the woods, with its exact location unknown. This clubhouse appears to be secret, with both defensive procedures and a secret knock for access. It has basic amenities, including a usable sink. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Outfits Every one of the girls uniform has a personal touch due to the fact that they are custom made. Isabella's has a bow on top and she has a white shirt under a sleeveless orange top (and is the only Fireside Girl who has pleats on her skirt), Milly's has black shoes and an extra red large line on it, Katie's doesn't have the the red stripes on the sleeves and she has different shoes, Holly's is normal except she has a tear on her sleeves, Ginger's seems to be standard with a longer neck, Adyson's doesn't have sleeves or red highlights and she wears a red headband, Gretchen's doesn't have the red stripes on the sleeves but she does have a belt around her skirt, and Candace's is rushed and poorly made (due to the fact that she was in a rush making it). Background Information * Every single member of the Fireside Girls have talked (even though some don't have information): ** Gretchen was the first Fireside girl to talk in the show after Isabella. This occurred during the episode "The Fast and the Phineas", where only two members of Troop 46231 speak, the first being Isabella. Ariel Winter is listed in the credits as the voice of Gretchen. This made it possible to identify Gretchen as the one with straight light brown hair and wears glasses. ** Katie, interrupts Isabella in the "Out to Launch" episode when Isabella was about to ask Phineas to the dance. She also asks for a pack of Peanuts in De Plane! De Plane! ** In the episode "Raging Bully", Milly talks about the brawl at the mall and Holly, who's with Ginger, tells Candace that there are no fliers about the brawl left. ** Adyson has a very tiny speaking role in "Tree to Get Ready". When the tree houses return to the yard and the girls hold up scorecards, she yells "Way to Go!" and "Awesome!" She also has a larger speaking role in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", making a sarcastic remark on the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. ** In the episode "Interview With a Platypus", Ginger talks about some problems with interviewing all the animals they called, and comments on how she finds Baljeet cute in Isabella and the Temple of Sap ** Milly awards Gretchen the "Word No One Else In The Room Knows" patch in Isabella and the Temple of Sap. *Several more girls appear alongside the Fireside Girls in "Jerk De Soleil" and "De Plane! De Plane!" It is unknown if the ones in "Jerk De Soleil" are additional Fireside Girls, but the ones in "De Plane! De Plane!" have been confirmed by Dan that they are not, making it a possibility that these other ones aren't as well. * Gretchen and Katie are the only Fireside Girls (besides Isabella) who appear in [[Phineas and Ferb (video game)|the Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game]]. * Katie and Ginger make an early cameo appearance in "Rollercoaster" in a crowd shot during the unveiling of the coaster. * Although it appears the Fireside Girls have identical uniforms, they all have different shirt designs. This is likely due to all Fireside Girl uniforms being homemade. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * The Fireside Girls have an emblem, which appears on all their buildings and equipment. * The gag that the Fireside Girls Handbook has information on such a wide range of subjects is a tribute to the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook. The Junior Woodchucks is the youth group in the Donald Duck stories by Carl Barks, and its most notable members are Donald Duck's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz once made a invention to turn the Fireside Girls invisible because he did not want to have to see them during their fund-raising activities (since they were too cute looking, and their "big pleading eyes" made him feel guilty), but it was not used on them. ("Don't Even Blink") * The Fireside Girls have a song, named after them - "Fireside Girls". ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Candace was able to join the Fireside Girls by earning 50 patches in a single day. * Each Fireside Girl has at least 50 "Help Thy Neighbour" Patches, with each one earned by participating in one of 's Big Ideas * Heinz Doofenshmirtz has an addiction to the Fireside Girl Cupcakes. * The organizations name appears to be an amalgamation of Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts * They frequently sell cupcakes around Danville. The cupcakes usually come in log shaped boxes. ("Don't Even Blink" and "Fireside Girl Jamboree") *Usually, when the Fireside Girls appear in an episode, a jingle plays which is possibly a variation of their theme. *So far, there are only a few episodes showing the Fireside Girls not in their scout uniforms. ("Put That Putter Away", "The Ballad of Badbeard, "De Plane! De Plane!", "Rollercoaster", "Jerk De Soleil") *Candace is the only Fireside Girl who wears a brown beret instead of an orange one like the others do. This is possibly due to that if she wore an orange beret, it would just blend in with her orange hair. * Goof: In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Isabella mistakenly lists the troop number as 46321 instead of 46231. * Their motto is: "Fireside Girls are always prepared." This was said by Isabella in "No More Bunny Business", and was mentioned in the "Speed Demons" book. It's based off of the motto of both the Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts, which is "Be Prepared." Category:Characters * Category:PFT Category:Groups Category:Troop 46231 Category:Phineas and the Ferb-tones Category:Organizations Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Candace Flynn